


Foreplay

by flusteredblue



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredblue/pseuds/flusteredblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-NSFW multiple part fic with Saruhiko Fushimi from K Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

        You'd lost yourself.  
        You'd allowed your instinctive guard to drop; allowed both your physical and mental capabilities to dull down into a low and useless amount of comprehension over this current situation. To put such an endless stream of worries, questions, and mixed thoughts into a way that you could wrap your mind around- it was simply impossible. So much was conflicting with your scales of purity and common sense; there was no time to create a lengthy explication of your predicament.  
        However, you realized- albeit your mind was in a scramble- a few things.   
        One; from your ankles to the area above your waist, there was a sharp pain that resembled a cramp, although this 'cramp' was much more painful than the average one. It ravaged around your thighs, progressively growing weaker the further from that area that it traveled.  
        Two; this room was not your own, nor was it a room you'd ever found yourself to be familiar with. It was completely and utterly unknown to you.   
        The whole space was rather barren, save for a few dark wood pieces of furniture arranged neatly to the side, and the bed you'd been on for the past time of your awakening. The walls were a dull grey colour, painted neatly, and framed by white strips of wood resting atop the walls, and at the base of them. There didn't seem to be any paintings- the room was, indeed, scarcely occupied.  
        Three; a faintly recognizable figure was positioned before you- a man, by the looks of his body structure. Thin and tall, yes, but broadened shoulders, and a slim hip-to-waist ratio hinted at the gender. Not only was his frame a dead give-away, but his bare chest only slightly visible under the illumination that escaped from a far window to the left.  
         _His bare chest._  
        You'd allowed your eyes to wander for a few moments, groggily drifting from one muscular surface to the next; this figure wasn't overly buff, instead, it was well-toned- still making lines of strength visible, even in such a shaded atmosphere.   
        The man had dark hair, that of which rested in messy piles without much purposeful organization, it seemed. His head was rolling back, while a hand seemed to be pressing to the nape of his neck, as if there was a distinct sense of tension that he was attempting to release. However, he seemed so at-ease in this setting; making you wonder what your purpose was to be here.  
        His face was hidden by both his hair and the shade, but your eyes had only needed to focus on it, before you could actually perceive who-  
        "F-Fushimi-san?" Your voice echoed lightly throughout the room.  
        No response had been given, only leading your eyes to wander for the second time. Narrowed eyes, profound frown, thick-framed glasses, a small hunch; dead-pan expression- it was him. Saruhiko Fushimi, your superior clansman; the one, who you'd always suspected of cheating his way into good standings; the one, who betrayed his previous clan, and never explained why; the one, who was more obsessed over his paperwork than any relationhips he could manage to form with his fellow Blues; him.  
        So you were in his room, or was this a dorm? You'd heard rumors recently that he convinced the Blue King to provide him with a single room- no additional roommate, but you'd never actually imagined that such a thing could happen.   
        To be honest, you'd never imagined to find yourself in his room, either.  
        "Fushimi-san," you repeated to the man, instinctively pulling your index fingers to gently rub against the sides of your head. Was this all in your mind? The temple-massage didn't actually seem to soothe anything, upon realizing that Saruhiko didn't seem to want to be social. Had something happened that he was too cynical to talk about? Not like he wasn't cynical for ninety-nine percent of your interactions, though; his lack of conversing was naturally the same- at least you hadn't gone completely mad by thinking he'd respond.  
        However, it seemed as though the tall man did respond. Albeit it wasn't much more than his commonly-used tongue click, there was still that reassuring noise that ensured you some amount of sanity. You only felt yourself grow more soothed as he spoke simple words, "It's not appropriate to get drunk at work, [Y/N]."  
        At least he'd given you a hint as to what had happened last night. You were drunk? That might explain the throbbing pain in your head, but not the pain over the rest of your body. Using his helpful hint, you thought perhaps you might be able to get more answers from him.  
        "I was drunk?"  
        "Don't play stupid," he hissed out, turning his back on you in order to rummage through the wooden clothes drawer that must've kept his uniforms. "You were drunk, and you followed me back to my room."  
        "I- followed you?" That didn't seem very characteristic of you; to be so clingy. It wasn't really characteristic of your drunk self, either. "I wouldn't have done that-"  
        "You did," he broke through your voice in an interruption, with a slight growl to his voice. His next words came as a disguised insult, "Do you honestly not know anything?"  
        You frowned, although you doubted it'd be seen, due to the darkness of the room. Honestly, this was quite surprising to you, but it was also unusual to know that this was the longest trail of speech you thought you'd ever hear the man offer up willingly. He was always so odious and quiet- he kept to himself too much.  
        He huffed in a clear and audible tone as if he'd read your thoughts, fishing out a shirt from his wardrobe. The next words escaping his lips seemed to be muffled as the shirt was pulled on and over his head- although you made out quite a few of them.  
        "But you wouldn't remember anything- too drunk-"  
        "Saruhiko, what happened?" You were started to get irritated by the man's attitude, and openly used an informal tone with him. He wasn't helping to provide any answers, and it killed you even more to be completely dumbfounded with the actions of the past.  
        Sitting up on the bed, you quickly surveyed the room. Fushimi was already standing to the side, slipping on the second piece to his uniform, a dark blue button-up vest- which he seemed to be fumbling over. His growls at the object were enough of a give-away. Yet, he was focusing more on the buttons than on answering you.   
        You slipped off the side of the bed, and angrily stepped up to meet the man. In your case, the height difference between him and you didn't really work in your favor; you were still quite small and insignificant.  
        "I want to know what happened."  
        "Hmm?" An amused glint was caught in his eyes, as he finally finished with the vest. Instead of responding to you with actual words, however, he'd already made a move to reach for his jacket- the final uniform piece.  
        "Hey-" you clamped down onto his wrist instinctively. "I said I want to know what happened."  
        "No you don't," he smirked deviously, easily managing to unhinge himself from your wrist-lock. "You were drunk- isn't that enough to satisfy your uncomprehending mind?"  
        With a quick flash of blue coat fabric, Fushimi had managed to already adorn himself with his jacket, and was now pushing against your shoulder to remove you from his pathway. "Move," he commanded, pushing a bit harder, then more so.  
        When you didn't budge, he resulted to forcibly pushing you aside, with much more power than you would've thought he could muster. You let out a soft groan, feeling your back slam up against the wall behind you; that was much more sudden than expected- in fact, you hadn't even thought that the dark-haired Blue would've even considered pushing you back to a wall.  
        What was even more unexpected was his following actions.


	2. part 2

        Rough kisses. That's what you remembered, almost instantly, as the man had clamped his hands on your shoulders and gifted you with one at that moment. "Perhaps a little bit of a reminder?" He'd whispered, and violently forced himself onto you.  
        Dry, cold, uncomfortable, harsh- all described Fushimi's unexpected kiss. It wasn't something you'd ever think him to be capable of, but he'd somehow found a way to morph his vicious lips into a match of your own. Simply the thought was revolting to you; his lips- those poison-streaked bearers of secrets, and horrid words- they were infecting your own, just by the contact. You soon found yourself pushing back, and turning your head to avoid the touch.  
        Except, upon doing so, the previous night finally came back to your memory; in a very unwelcome wave of an explanation.  
         You were drunk... So was he. It must've been another one of the Blue King's parties, otherwise Fushimi would've never come. He would'nt have participated in a party, unless forced into it; but the drinking? You hadn't expected him to drink so much- and you couldn't be completely sure why he'd decided to have multiple bottles of beer. It wasn't as if you were going to criticize him for drinking; you had been just as drunk.  
        Both of you seemed to stumble down the dorm hallways aimlessly, his steps wider and more careful- while you had to take faster and clumsier alcohol-induced steps just to keep up. There was no speaking between you, although once or twice, an occasional groan from one's mouth could be heard.  
        Fushimi had fumbled with his doorknob for a few minutes, while you stood behind him, giddily hopping up and down on the balls of your feet- then, you'd slipped your hands over his shoulders, intentionally pushing him into the dorm as soon as he'd figured out the door.  
        There still hadn't been any vocal contact between you, which was odd- it seemed as if eye contact was all that needed to be used. While the dark-haired man had had a devilish glint of excitement in his eyes; all you could imagine your eyes to be was dialated in fear and anxiety.  
        But you really hadn't needed to take action; Fushimi had been the more dominant one in that particular situation. He'd found a way to force you into a corner without actually using any body contact- perhaps it was what his eyes were telling you to do that forced you into submission.  
        However, since you'd already allowed him to win within the first round of the foreplay, he'd be having an upper-hand throughout the whole time. He seemed to make that quite obvious, cornering you by creating a cage-like creation with his body; one arm pressed to the wall on either side of your frame, and his knee straying up between your legs to keep you from slipping downwards out of his grasp.  
        Not that you'd been planning to move away at that moment- the intoxication of alcohol and him providing a subtle amount of ecstasy was enough to keep you distracted for a long time.  
        "Stop thinking," he must've realized that you were lost in your own mind, and had harshly commanded you to stop doing so. He didn't seem drunk- just a bit less careful than usual. It took you a few more moments to realize what he'd wanted- Fushimi couldn't have you off in a dream world while he was doing whatever it was he'd been planning. You nodded lightly, feeling your eyelids droop with calmness.  
        You had to keep from slipping downwards by hardening your knees. There were those rough kisses; they lined your jaw, crudely traveling down to a soft spot between your neck and shoulder. His lips were cold and not gentle against your skin- simply the ones being scattered across your jaw were enough to make you shiver and jerk forwards into the man's body.  
        He must've felt it, too. From the current nips at your neck, there was a distinct change of shape in his lips- a smirk? It soon left, and the previous actions resumed; a sucking and pulling action reaching spots you would've never thought to have been touched by a mouth on your neck- the shivers were coming back, in addition to a low growling noise from the back of your throat. You had to let out some sort of noise soon; just bottling up all the teasing pleasure was going to force you to explode.  
        There it was again, the growl finally escaped into a moan; this time paired with an un-intentional forward hip jerk. Your hips collided with Saruhiko's, only to be pulled back by your own force. You needed to restrain yourself, even if the drinking had dulled some of your senses. His stupid smirk was present again, as well as a pair of firm hands that wrapped around your waist, preventing another hip movement away.  
        With his own power, the man earned himself another leading point by guiding your lower half back to his own with his hands, keeping it there by forcing one hand to press you into him, while the other stood aside, simply resting on the small of your back.  
        Alright, you told yourself, you needed to get the upper-hand at one point- it wasn't going to be him doing all the action. Latching your fingers onto the messy strands of hair on his head, you easily pulled the man away- detaching those devious lips from your neck; only to leave a tingling sensation behind.  
        "I've stopping thinking," you let out in a soft voice, reminding him of the order that he'd just installed only a few minutes ago. With the hands you had still on his head, you could force his face back to your own for another heating lip-meeting. You'd officially gotten yourself some control by dominating that last kiss, although it seemed as if Fushimi was having other ideas.  
        He pulled back from the kiss, grumbling all the while about something unintelligible. "Good," he said grimly, although it was made very clear. "Don't think when I do anything to you."  
        And with that, his rested hand was already working it's way to the hem of your shirt, tugging up at it as if to ask for permission in order to remove it. With a frown on your face, you lifted up your arms from out of his hair, and straight up to help him with the rest of the way. He rushed, stripping off the top shirt, and you watched him begin to find away into the tightly-fit pants around your lower half.  
        "And don't think when I do anything to you, either," you let out in a drunken slur, helping him with his own clothes once you were almost stripped from yours. The words you'd released were meant to be intimidating in a seductive way, although the only response that you received from the man was a slow chuckle, and another command.  
        "Don't scream, [Y/N]."


	3. part 3

        Wandering hands found their way around the hook to your bra, while the stray one simply traced up and down your spine. Your face had been buried in his hair, your own fingers learning their way over and around the man- dragging down the middle of his chest, gently following the natural lines of his hips, and hooking themselves under the waistband of his boxers.  
        As your fingers slipped the hem of the garment down, Fushimi fired a warning shot, roughly biting at the tip of your ear.   
        You let a groan out, and released your hold on the fabric, instead, allowing your palms to drift up over his chest. You made sure to come into contact with every inch of exposed skin he was allowing you to touch. All the while, those same shivers of fear, excitement, anxiety, and desire were racking throughout your body.  
        "I told you not to scream," the whisper could be faintly heard next to your ear, but you were far too much concerned with the duties your own hands could perform, and on the stinging pain your ear was radiating out.  
        Your hands finally stopped traveling across Fushimi's frame when you felt something soft, warm, and moist sliding up the side of your ear. It started at the lobe, slowly moving up to the wound that he'd just given you. You'd only just gotten used to the freezing cold kisses when the man had decided to switch things up a bit.   
        His mouth stung while on the bite, sucking and gently nipping at the area; it was much too tender of an area- you weren't ready for such a change in pain levels. The stinging had spiked up again with another tongue swirl around it, then dulled down to a low level when his teeth decided to trace up and down the side of your ear. An urge to scream was definitely present- both at the man, and at what he was doing to you.  
        Sensing your discomfort, Fushimi pulled away from your ear, only leaving behind another cold kiss to tingle in that area. His breath was warm, however, and it gently tickled over your face when he returned his eyes to meet yours. The Blue pushed his forehead into your own, doing a once-over with those dulled-blue optics of his.   
        He must've been satisfied with himself, as you spotted a small upturned corner of his mouth. However, that faint smirk was washed over by his tongue, licking lightly. He then proceeded to bite at his lips, as if he was taunting you with his mouth; he'd already bit your ear, and now he was trying to tell you of his deeds by biting himself.   
        To be honest, the whole action was quite arrousing, but you'd already promised not to scream.   
        "Haven't screamed yet?" He raised an eyebrow at you, and pulled back when you subtly smiled in achievement. "That'll change soon."  
        His hands began to travel again, the left gingerly using a single finger to trace up your side, as the right found it's way around your own wrist. He guided your wrist and hand over his own body, forcing the free hand that had been teasingly awaiting any sexual contact into action. It was hard to comprehend; Fushimi had managed to bring your hand over his crotch, where it currently lingered; and he'd now found a way to slip both hands over your breasts.  
        But no, the Blue didn't choose to massage your chest- he roughly pawed at the area, painfully rubbing around, and mashing with his palms. This was all some sort of devilish domination need, then, was it?  
        As a return warning, you began to do the same for him; pawing and kneeding through his pants seemed an easy enough task to complete- if it was screaming that he wanted, it wouldn't be from you. You'd make sure to have him scream at least once; whether because of pain, pleasure, or both.  
        The grimace on his face was enough to please you for the time being, and you stopped adding the pressure over his crotch. Your hand had only been curious as to what he was hiding under those boxers; you just hoped it hadn't ruined him- you didn't think you were done with each other yet.  
        "What's the matter?" You giggled happily, pushing him backwards onto his bed. "I thought you liked screaming."  
        With a few sudden movements, Fushimi had already deciphered your plan, and beat you to the part where you regained dominance. He was too quick with his mind; even if drunk, the man was still sharper than you were.  
        He'd already forced you onto the bottom of the position, where your back rested against the bed. Your arms had been pinned above your head with his hands, and the rest of your body seemingly stopped from moving by the fact that it was only a few centimeters from Fushimi's. He was farther down the bed, but still managed to hover above your small frame.  
        "I do like screaming- just not when I'm the one doing it."


End file.
